The 15th Doctor Season 3
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: RECAP AT BEGINNING! After the last two seasons of the Doctor trapped on earth, he is finally back in the TARDIS with Max and Chloe. The new trio will go everywhere from Earth's Past to ships in the future. Maybe even a crossover with a video game somewhere in there ;). Hope you enjoy! If you have any criticism, please make it constructive.
1. Drawn to the West: Part 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Season 3 of the 15th Doctor! This season will be more like an actual season of Doctor who, as it will see The Doctor, Max, and Chloe going through time and space. I extended the 4 chapter per story to 5 to allow for a bit more space to tell a story. I also am extending 12 stories with 2 two part stories to 13 with 2 two part stories. This should mean that the story has 65 chapters when it's done! This will be my longest project yet. I hope you all enjoy my stories throughout time and space!**

The Doctor had based himself at the console, looking over it. He was trying to make sure he would pilot the machine correctly. He had gotten used to the updated controls on the type 68 TARDIS, even though he barely used it. He adjusted his top hat and continued looking around the console.

Meanwhile, Max and Chloe were walking around and studying the amazing space they were occupying. They had both met The Doctor in different circumstances which led them to becoming friends with him.

Max met the Doctor when he had just regenerated into his youngest looking body yet. Max was a teen that was a self proclaimed Emo girl. Her past was a major cause as to why she was who she was. Her father was an abusive person, and the mother wasn't there at all. Everyone at her school was scared of her due to an outburst of hers back in middle school. She met the Doctor, and he was one of the only people nice to her. They had gotten separated for a while until then found each other again in a mental institution.

Chloe met the Doctor in a much worse place of his current life. He believed Max was dead at the time. Chloe is one of the nicest and outgoing people you would ever meet. She likes being nice to everyone, contrary to where they come from. She met the Doctor, and immediately saw a damaged and sad person. He used a cane to walk due to being shot. She was nice to him when no one else was.

The TARDIS had been in an interesting spot for the last two years. She had been stuck in a human body, due to a failed experiment which resulted in her switching places with a new type of TARDIS. The new type allowed for a mobile chameleon exterior. However, this cause the type 40 TARDIS to be stuck in a human form. She was in a terrible bus crash with The Doctor, cause her human body to die. Luckily, she was able to live in the key of her original body before being completely restored to her original form.

So, the last two years have been pretty hard on everyone, but now The Doctor is back, The TARDIS has been restored, and the two girls are on board as new companions for the Doctor. Everyone was finally happy together.

Anyway, The Doctor was examining the TARDIS console, looking and comprehending each control that was in front of him. After a while, Chloe walked up to him while Max was looking at the book shelves on the upper level of the TARDIS.

"So, have you decided where to go first?" She asked. The Doctor looked at the scanner.

"I haven't, but it seems that the TARDIS has made a decision for us." He said.

Chloe looked at the center column, which held an imprint of what the TARDIS' human form looked like. She looked at it and thought about it. It was amazing that the whole ship was alive. Max suddenly came over, surprising Chloe who jumped a bit.

"Hey, not talking about me are you?" She asked. Chloe quickly shook her head. She didn't say anything, but the Doctor filled the silence.

"Nope, not yet at least. Although I'm sure you would have come up soon enough." He stated. Max looked confused.

"Wait, what were you talking about?" She asked.

"Just about where we were headed." Chloe quickly said, happy that she didn't stutter during her response. The Doctor nodded in response. Max nodded slightly, unconvinced.

"Why did you say she would come up?" Chloe asked the Doctor.

"Well, you two aren't friends yet. I know you both want to make an effort, but it hasn't happened yet. I'm sure you two will go behind each others backs to say mean things. Maybe to make yourself look better, or to get the other one kicked out. But it will most likely happen." He explained. Max and Chloe looked at each other, awkwardly, and back to the Doctor.

"Why would we do that?"

"Being a teenager is all about self image. Sometimes, you may feel threatened. I've seen people turn against each other that they've known forever. I did that along time ago with a friend of mine. I know you don't want to, but it may happen." He explained. Max looked offended.

"You assume that I'll make fun of her? That's incredibly rude." She said.

"It kinda is." Chloe said to him as well. The Doctor sighed to himself.

"You're right, I'm sorry. After being in high school for two years, it's hard not to have everyone blur together in one large stereotype." He stated to them. Their look switched from a bit angry to agreement.

"Yeah, I can agree to that." Max said.

"I hate that about teenagers. I feel so bad for people who can't make friends because they were hurt. After something like that, it could seem like everything changed." Chloe explained. Max snickered to herself.

"I didn't think you could hate anything." Max said to her jokingly.

"I do hate some things." Chloe said defensively. Max didn't look convinced.

"Can you name a single person you hate?" She asked. Chloe thought about it.

"Well, my ex." She said. Max nodded a bit.

"Alright, good start. What about you, Doctor? Who do you hate?" Max asked. The Doctor smiled to himself.

"Probably enough people to fill a moon." He responded.

"Anyone we know? Like the president or something?" Max asked.

"Well, I do hate whoever invented Dabbing." He said. Chloe nodded.

"Me too, actually." She said back.

The noise of the TARDIS suddenly grew louder. The rematerialization noise was heard, accompanied by a large thud noise. The Doctor looked at the scanner.

"Ah! We landed! It looks like she took us to the late 1800's. West USA. That's good, starting small." He said. Chloe looked at the screen with a bit of shock.

"Wait, we're in the wild west?" She asked, excitingly. The Doctor nodded. Max also looked at the scanner, which showed a view of outside. It looked like a small town of wooden buildings.

"So, does this mean, like, cowboys and bars?" She asked.

"Yep. No drinking. I have Pepsi if you want." He quickly enforced. Max looked at him, annoyed.

"Seriously? Why not?"

"If you need to ask, that's more of a reason not to." He said. Max gumbled with disappointment. The Doctor nodded to the scanner and made his way to the doors.

"Come on guys! Time to explore." He said. Max and Chloe walked to the door.

"Before we go, any other things we need to know?" Chloe asked. Max was about to groan with the possibility of hearing more rules, but decided to actually listen.

"Treat this experience like a zoo. You can walk around and observe. You can only leave your footprints here, both literally and metaphorically. You can interact with people, but do not disturb the daily routine of the natives of this time period. People don't need spoilers." He explained. Both Max and Chloe nodded.

"Should we leave our phones?"

"Yes, definitely. Put them on the table over there." He said, pointing to the side. Max and Chloe put them over on the table, which looked more like a ledge, then came back to the door. The Doctor looked at them with a smile.

"Ready to see your past?" He asked. They both nodded, grinning ear to ear. The Doctor then opened the door and moved out of the way to allow them to have a good first view of their first trip through time and space.


	2. Drawn to the West: Part 2

A light shown through the open door frame. The sudden bright light cause the two girls to raise their hands to cover the light from their eyes. Max was the first to lower her hand and get used to the light. Chloe followed after quickly. Then, they were able to get a good at the view outside.

The immediate view outside showed a dirt hill in which they had landed down the hill. There was a long railroad in front of a nuge overhead sign. The sign was made of wood and said, 'San Francisco'. Past the sign, was a large row of buildings that stood much taller than either of the girls expected. People were all walking around wearing formal clothing. It looked very similar to a town they would come across in the 21st Century, although much more dirty and primitive.

Max took the first step outside and Chloe followed. They looked around in amazement at the settlement in front of them.

"This is San Francisco?" Chloe asked. The Doctor came outside and closed the door behind him.

"Yep! It would seem so. Mid-1860's I would guess. This is early after it became a consolidated city around a decade ago." He explained. Max suddenly looked at her clothing.

"Wait, won't we stick out? I don't think we fit in well." She asked. The Doctor looked at their clothing.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot! First door on the left, second right, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on the left." He said. Max went back inside but Chloe stayed behind, looking a bit confused. The Doctor just motioned to Max.

"Even if you get lost, the TARDIS will guide you." He said. Chloe nodded and followed Max.

After about 20 minutes, Chloe and Max came back out. The Doctor took a look at what they were wearing.

Chloe was wearing a long blue dress while Max had on a darker dress which looked more suited for a funeral.

"What do you think?" Max asked, out stretching her arms and spinning around as to present herself. The Doctor scanned their outfits.

"Well, I think that cosplaying and actually outfits have blurred together a bit as time went on. But you two should be fine." He stated. Max looked a bit disappointed. Chloe seemed overjoyed at her outfit.

"Well, I love it!" Chloe said. The Doctor nodded and closed the door of the TARDIS.

"You two ready for history?" He asked. Max nodded with a smile, while Chloe took a deep breath. Then, they made their way to the town.

Chloe was looking around nervously as the trio made their way through the city. She was worried about someone talking to her. She had noticed a lot of people looking at them all.

"Hey, why are a lot of people staring at us?" She asked. The Doctor looked to see the type of people staring at them.

"Either we look really young to be wearing the clothes we are, or they think I'm a rich man feeling a bit lonely." He said. Chloe's eyes widened at the insinuation. Max stopped herself from laughing.

"Well, anyway, where do we go?" Chloe said, quickly changing the subject. The Doctor looked around at their options. Max suddenly ripped a piece of paper off of the wall.

"Hey! They're having a dance tonight! To celebrate an anniversary of the town." She stated. The Doctor didn't seem to be paying attention. He pointed to a building off to the side.

"How about there?" He asked. Max looked at where he was pointing while Chloe studied the poster.

"It's a bar, isn't it?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I thought you said no drinking."

"I did, I have some pepsi we can drink in place. I'll just swap the drinks around." He explained. Max groaned in response. She was a tad upset. Chloe walked over with the poster.

"Hey, Zach, can we go to the dance? It seems like fun!" She asked with a smile. The Doctor shrugged.

"Sure, why not. I barely get to pick what we do on these trips so a nice dance would be fun!" He said Chloe smiled in response along with Max. Then, the trio headed to the bar. But the path was interrupted by a man riding on his horse. He sped by. It caught all of them off guard.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Max yelled in response. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't say anything else. The man on the horse glared at her with response, but was shocked to see it was a girl. The Doctor pulled her to looked at him.

"Don't yell at people like that." He said. Max glared at him.

"We just have to let him do that? We could have gotten run over." She explained.

"I mean, we did walk in the street." Chloe said, trying to provide a bit of reasoning.

"Oh, shut it, blondie." Max said to her. The Doctor quickly intervened.

"Hey, no. Not allowed. I am not letting you two do this. Max, you want people not to be scared of you, you don't insult them." He said. Max was a bit surprised he brought that up. But she nodded in response.

"Right, fine." She said. Chloe didn't seem to let it offend Doctor then led them to the bar, which had swinging doors. Everyone in the bar was drinking heavily, but they all seemed to stop in response to them walking in. The Doctor looked around at everyone staring at them. He ignored them and walked to the bartender. Chloe looked at everyone a bit scared while Max gave threatening glares to everyone. The Bartender broke his stare.

"What'll it be, stranger?" He asked him.

"Whatever you recommend." The Doctor said back.

"What about you ladies?" The bartender asked. Max and Chloe looked at him, then back to The Doctor quickly for help.

"They'll have the same." The Doctor said to him. The bartender looked at them one last time, weirdly, then went to grab some shot glasses. Everyone in the bar was still staring. Then, one guy with a large moustache started talking.

"That's a fine pair you two got." He said to them. The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned to himself.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Max asked, aggressively. Chloe went red and took a step closer to the Doctor.

"I don't like this place very much." She whispered to him.

"Neither do I. Much prefer England. But it's the way men talk to women here. It's not right in any way." He said. Chloe looked back at Max who was still talking to the man.

"Little lady, don't think you can talk to me like that." He said. Max got increasingly upset.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She repeated to him.

"Does he like that attitude of yours?" He asked her. Max suddenly lost it. She went up to him, and hit him in the face. The Doctor quickly intervened, again.

"Max." He started. Suddenly, everyone in the bar lost it. The man went for Max, but the Doctor blocked got up and started attacking each other. This went on for a bit. Chloe sat down at her seat and covered her head and hoped for it to be over soon. The Doctor got a black eye in response to protecting Max. But she gave a few men some black eyes herself.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. It was like a director had yelled 'cut' during a fight scene. Everyone faced the door, which was open. A single man stood there. The Doctor immediately noticed the pistol in his belt. He was wearing a long black coat which looked dirty. He definitely looked like the man to be a boss, although he had no sheriff badge.

The Doctor glanced outside through the window when he noticed something. It was far away, but he had very good senses for being a timelord. He saw another poster outside. At first glance, he thought it was another poster. A closer look revealed that was not the case. The poster appeared to be a wanted poster with a sketched image. The sketched image had a name under it, 'George Farley'. The Doctor looked back at the man who walked through the door. It was definitely the same man. The Doctor grabbed both of Max and Chloe's hands and pulled them both close to him. Max noted the scared looked on The Doctor's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"He seems to be an escaped prisoner. Unfortunately, he may decided to kill everyone here." He told then, quietly. Max looked at him with fear while Chloe grabbed the Doctor's hand tightly. The Doctor just stared at him, waiting for what would happen next.


	3. Drawn to the West: Part 3

**WARNING: Small moment of Man trying to push himself on someone sexually. Call it whatever you want :P**

George started to walk towards The Doctor. Chloe and Max took a small step back away from him. They huddled closely behind the Doctor. He, then, stopped in front of The Doctor. He quickly looked around him, to see all of the people staring at them. They all quickly turned and went to their own conversations again. George nodded and turned back to the Doctor.

"I don't think I've ever seen you three around here before." George said to them in a gravelly voice that cause a shiver to go up Chloe's spine. The Doctor nodded.

"That would be a good assumption, as we've never been here." The Doctor said.

"Where are your parents?" He asked them. The Doctor smiled a bit, regaining his sense of confidence.

"I'm older than I look." He stated. George nodded.

"Well, since you're new here, you better understand a few things about this here city. You can live here if you want, but there will be a bit of a charge." He explained.

"Oh how stereotypical." The Doctor stated.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, continue with your rules and conditions in this town." The Doctor said, with a bit of a smile.

"If you annoy me, I shoot you. If you give the police my location, I shoot you. If you wear a colour I don't like, I shoot you." He went on. The Doctor nodded.

"So, I assume you love the colour red."

"Do not mess with me." He told him, getting a bit angry. The Doctor nodded.

"Right, sorry. I keep forgetting not to mess with the guy with a gun." He said. George smiled a bit.

"You're cheeky aren't you?"

"Yes, it's one of my many amazing qualities. So happy I kept it over the years." He said in response. George nodded, then took one of the three shot glasses on the bar table. He drank it and sat it down.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked, clearly not caring. The Doctor shrugged.

"Not much, no. I don't drink anymore." He said. George took another look at him.

"Where you from? Your clothes are a bit, english. You three well off?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't carry money." He said. George smiled a bit.

"You wouldn't mind if I checked would you?"

"No need, look." He said, showing off all of his pockets which clearly looked empty. George let it go. Then he took a peek behind the Doctor at the girls.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He asked. The Doctor nodded. He took a step to the side, surprising Max and Chloe.

"Sure, why not. That one's Max, the other is Chloe." He explained. George looked at them. He suddenly eyed Max,

"Why're your eyes black around the edges?" He asked her.

"Well, um-" She said.

"Raccoon Costume. Hard to get the black part out from the costume." The Doctor said to him. Max glared at him, but didn't say anything. George turned to Chloe.

"My, you're a fine piece. Do you think he'd let you stay with me a day or two?" George asked, trying to put his hand on her face. Chloe quickly slapped it away.

"Not a chance." Chloe and The Doctor said at the same time. George turned to him.

"Oh, almost forgot, everything here is mine. What you have, is mine." He said. The Doctor checked his pockets again.

"If that's the case, have this." He said. He handed George a bar of soap that was in his pocket. Chloe and Max looked at him in shock.

"You carry a bar of soap around with you?" Max asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Apparently, I was surprised to." He stated. George looked at it, then tossed it behind him.

"I meant, your other property." He said, grabbing Chloe's hand. She panicked and tried to take it out of his. But his hand wouldn't budge. The Doctor got defensive.

"Hey, she isn't property. Let her go." He said. George tried to wrap his other hand and arm around her. Chloe started freaking out.

"Doctor, help me, please." She said quickly. George turned to Chloe and started trying to kiss her. The Doctor tapped his shoulder. George turned to him. The Doctor rose his fist and hit him as hard as he could. George got knocked over and landed on a table. Chloe jumped back in fear. The Doctor turned to the two girls.

"Right, run!" He stated quickly. Max and Chloe had fortunately kept their normal tennis shoes on. They quickly made their way outside of the bar running as fast as they all could.

George made his way outside of the bar and saw them all running. He followed them and pulled out his gun. He started firing towards them. The three quickly heard and ran faster.

Suddenly, a door opened on the row of buildings. It was an older woman. She motioned for them all to get through the building.

"Come on! All of you." She said. All of them made the mutual decision to go through the door. They made their way to the open door and quickly got in. The woman closed the door behind them all.

"Thank you." Max said, out of breath. The woman nodded.

"No problem, what the heck were you doing out there with him?" She asked. The Doctor and Chloe didn't seem to want to say anything, so Max just took over.

"Well, he tried to get with Chloe, the girl over there, and The Doctor punched him." She explained. The woman nodded.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You three can stay here until your parents get here. This is my little hotel. I'm Mary Ann." She said, smiling a bit at them. Max nodded.

"Thank you, I'm Max."

Mary Ann, opened up a vacant door in the hotel and let them inside. They all got inside and Max closed the door behind them. Then she turned to the Doctor and Chloe who were both being silent.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked. The Doctor winced a bit, and MAx noticed he was gripping his stomach.

"He got me, I'll be fine. It'll heal by the next hour." He explained. Max looked at him, a bit shocked, but let it go.

The Doctor turned to Chloe, who looked like she wasn't in the moment at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Chloe looked up at him, and she started breathing quickly and looked utterly distressed.

"He, tried to get with me." She said quietly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said, hugging her with the hand that wasn't holding a gunshot wound.

"Me too, I feel bad for you. It sucks, I know." Max explained. The Doctor sighed and put his hand down.

"I can't believe it. My first trip in this new body after two years of being on earth, and both your first trips. I am so mad it went this way." He said to them. Chloe brought THe Doctor into a full hug, still in shock. Then Max hugged them both.

"It isn't your fault." Max said. Chloe nodded a bit in return. The Doctor sighed.

"I have to make this up to you guys. I can take you both home, if you want." He offered. Chloe shook her head and let go of the hug.

"No, I don't want to go home yet. This is something amazing you wanted to share with us. Like she said, it's not your fault." Chloe said.

"Yeah, and the rest of the universe can't be like this can it." Max asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not the sexism, sort of. But the running part is usually there." He said. Max shrugged.

"I liked the running. But maybe we won't have to get shot next time." She suggested. The Doctor nodded.

"Hopefully. Do you two want to leave?" He asked. There was silence for a little bit. Then, Chloe started talking.

"No, I don't want to leave this place with a bad taste in my mouth. This is an amazing time in history that so few people get to see. I want to leave this place feeling happy I got to be here." She said. The Doctor looked up at Max.

"I could stay for a little bit longer." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Right, ok. We'll stay for a bit longer. There's the dance later today. You still want to go to that?" He asked them. Chloe nodded quickly and Max nodded a bit slower.

"Sure, seems fun." Max said.

"Done, we can leave after. But for now, we should rest." The Doctor said. They all agreed, so they started to relax and prepare for the dance.


	4. Drawn to the West: Part 4

**Hey guys! I'm back. I was gone throughout January working on a huge project. But now I can't finally come back and work on this again! I hope you enjoy. Have a great day!**

The Doctor, Max, and Chloe all left the hotel at around 6. They had fixed their dresses and/or suits. Chloe was still mostly silent. Max hadn't been very talkative either. The Doctor has them both hang on to his arm to guide them. They all walked in silence. They ended up at a small wooden booth where they would pay to get inside. The Doctor pulled them both aside for coming in.

"Hey, do you two still want to do this?" He asked. Chloe and Max looked at each other a bit awkwardly.

"Well, you said you wanted to give us a good experience of the past. If this is it, then this is good." Chloe said, a bit quietly. The Doctor sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry about him. He's an idiot. But there is the honest chance he'll show up here tonight."

"I don't care. He doesn't matter to me. I want to have fun here no matter what. It's no different to High School." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"After you told me that certain guys would try to put themselves on me, I looked around a lot more. You were right. So many guys were there. It scared me." Chloe explained. Max moved in front of Chloe.

"Look, if he tries to do anything, I'll be prepared." She said, pulling out a pocket knife. The Doctor quickly panicked.

"Woah! Where did you get a knife?"

"I've always had it. I got one while I was living with you guys." She explained. The Doctor reached over to grab it, but Max release it. The blade narrowly missed his hand. He quickly moved it back.

"Don't threaten me." He said immediately. Max kept her stern look.

"Don't take things from me. I don't want to have to use this." She said quickly.

"Fine, keep it. But please don't use it." He requested. Max nodded.

"I won't if I don't have to." She said. The Doctor sighed and led the girls back to the booth.

They got into the party after a certain use of the Psychic Paper. Now they were all three distinguished guests. The Doctor quickly moved to the side. Chloe and Max followed.

"What do we do?" Max asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"What do you usually do at dances?" He asked.

"Well, usually stand by the food bar." Max stated. Chloe didn't answer. The Doctor sighed.

"Ok fine, do one of you want to dance?" The Doctor asked. The two girls looked each other. Then back to him.

"Which one of us?"

"You pick. Rock Paper Scissors, or something." He suggested. They both looked at each other a bit awkwardly. Chloe sighed.

"You two can dance. I know this is special for you." She said, a bit upset.

"You sure?" The Doctor asked. Max pulled him to the dance floor before he could say anything else. Suddenly they were slow dancing around a bunch of other couples.

"Well, at least your enthusiasm hasn't changed." The Doctor stated. Max smiled.

"Sorry, I've actually be wanting this for a long time." She stated. They slowly shuffled.

"Right, that makes sense."

"We finally did it. We're travelling together." She said. The Doctor smiled a bit. His eyes caught Chloe, who was staring off into the sky.

"Do you like Chloe?" He asked.

"Like, sexually?" Max asked back.

"Oh no, I mean generally. You two don't seem to get along very well." He explained.

"Oh, well we aren't great friends. I don't see us becoming friends in any other situation. You're the only reason we even know each other."

"That's true. But even so, it's like there's something making you two not like each other."

"I don't know. She's too nice. Too innocent."

"A guy tried to force himself on her earlier today. Innocent enough?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. It's just hard to see someone who can live life so much easier then what I went through."

"Ah, so it's jealousy."

"No! Of course not. Well, maybe. I don't know." Max said, eventually giving up on talking.

"I understand though." The Doctor said, trying to be comforting. Max suddenly got defensive.

"How? What the hell could you have gone through that's worse then hating my entire life?" Max asked, trying to be upset but finding herself whispering. The Doctor sighed.

"I could go on and on about what I've been through. Wars, invasions, seeing friends die and even myself a few times." He said trying to be vague. Max looked at him weirdly.

"Wars? You've been in wars?"

"Well, one mainly. It happened a long time ago."

"What happened."

"I'll explain later. We're supposed to be having fun."

"True. Do you want to dance with Chloe now?" Max asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Sure." He said. They let go of each other and the Doctor walked over to Chloe. He offered her his hand and she took it, smiling. Max leaned against the wood railing and watched everyone else dancing. Chloe looked relieved to be with someone who kept her safe. Max couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Suddenly, her attention was redirected to a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and she panicked a bit. It was George.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a dance. Never tell me I don't want to have some fun every so often."

"You stay away from Chloe." Max said, trying her hardest to be threatening. George wasn't phased.

"I'm not here for her." He stated simply. Max figured out what he meant quickly and took the opportunity to hit his hand off of her shoulder. Her other hand went into her pocket with the knife.

"Don't you dare."

"I told you, everything here is mine."

"You clearly haven't met me yet." Max said back. George hovered his hand over his waist. Max looked and saw a small pistol.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." He said.

"You're wanted. You already have trouble. Don't make me give you more." She said. George started to a feel a tad uneasy, but he didn't show it.

"What could someone like you do?" He asked. Max pulled out her knife.

"I will hurt you. You think I'm lying?"

"Don't make me take that from you."

"I don't want to cut you. Really I don't. I haven't killed anyone before. Don't make this the first time. Trust me, here I would." Max stated.

Suddenly, the Doctor and Chloe showed up. Chloe was hiding behind him out of fear. The Doctor turned to the two.

"Hello! We aren't having trouble are we?" He asked. Max lowered the knife a bit. George, on the other hand, pulled the gun out of his pocket. The Doctor quickly pulled max behind him.

"Don't." He said. George aimed it at the doctor's head.

"I really wanted to have fun tonight. But you stopped my fun again. I really don't appreciate people stopping my fun." He said. He cocked the gun. The Doctor felt a chill go down his spine.

Suddenly, George turned the gun around and offered it the Doctor. He was confused. The Doctor took it and quickly checked the gun. It was loaded.

"Why did you give it to me?" He asked. George pulled out a smaller gun from his shoe. By this point, everyone was watching. George held it up. And then he pointed it at Chloe. She quickly screamed and hid behind the Doctor, breathing heavily from shock.

"Get away from him." George said. Chloe did nothing.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" He shouted. Chloe, scared for her life, inched away from the Doctor back. George pointed the gun at Chloe and cocked it again.

"You pick, kid, either she dies or I die. You have the gun. You choose. I'm not keen on going to jail, so I'm fine either way." He said. The Doctor looked at the gun in his hand. He quickly started to panic. He pointed it at George. His hand started to shake.

"There has to be another way." He said.

"You have 10 seconds to pick."

"Please. I can give you whatever you want."

"8-7.." George continued.

"We don't have to kill it's not right."

"5-4.." George said tauntingly.

"Please don't kill her, I'll do anything."

"You have to kill me to stop me. 3-2." George said. The Doctor's hand was shaking immensely. He made one last ditch effort.

"PLEASE!" He shouted.

"1!" George shouted.

Then, a gun fired.


	5. Drawn to the West: Part 5

Chloe screamed. She covered her face and braced herself for the pain. She waited a second, then another. Nothing happened to her. She opened her eyes and saw blood. But it wasn't hers. It was George's. He had a large hole in his chest and blood was coming out. He stood there, limp for a second like a rag doll, but he toppled over.

Chloe looked at the Doctor immediately. A small puff of smoke came out of his gun. She looked at him with disbelief of what happened. He looked just in shock.

"Oh my god." Max said simply. The Doctor dropped the gun. He started taking deep breaths like he was having a panic attack.

"Oh god." He said. Then he quickly ran away to the exit and away from the party. Max and Chloe exchanged glances and agreed to follow him.

They found him sitting against a wall. He still had a look of terror on his face. He stopped hyperventilating.

"Doctor?" Chloe asked. The Doctor looked up to meet her eyes then quickly looked down.

"Are you ok?" Max asked. The Doctor put his head in his hands.

"I killed him."

"Yeah, you saved me." Chloe said, trying to be uplifting. Her voice was noticeably shaky. She hadn't seen anyone die before. Max was a lot more calm.

"He didn't have to die." The Doctor said. Max bent down to her knees to look at him in the eyes.

"He almost killed Chloe. He deserved what he got." Max stated. The Doctor shook his head.

"But the difference is, I did kill him. What does that make me?"

"A hero? Come on! You can't beat yourself up about this." Max said again. The Doctor looked at her with some anger.

"I am not a hero for killing someone. Not this time." He snapped.

"What alternative did you have?" Max asked. The Doctor sighed. Chloe came down on her knees as well.

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone to save me. But I thank you for doing it. It must have been really hard for you." Chloe said, trying to be nice. The Doctor smirked a bit.

"With everything I've been through, it's not that bad."

"What else happened?" Max asked. Chloe was about to protest, not thinking he needed to tell them. But he started talking before she could say anything.

"Well, I've killed a lot of people in my lifetimes. A lot of people so the innocent could be saved." He explained. Max and Chloe were a bit shocked. They had never thought of him as someone who would kill at all. They didn't exactly know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said, simply. Max nodded in agreement. The Doctor stayed quiet for a little while. But he eventually he stood up and sighed. He put his hand over his face.

"I'm not a criminal. I promise. I fight for the innocent. I don't want what happened to affect our relationship." He stated. Chloe and Max nodded, hesitating. But they both seemed confident in their nodding.

"Of course. Do you want to head back to the TARDIS and go?" Max asked. The Doctor nodded and laughed a bit.

"Yes please. I haven't had a Pepsi in nearly 20 minutes. That's new for me." He jokingly said. Chloe laughed a little while Max smirked. Then he started to leave the town, and walked back to the TARDIS.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor fiddled with the console. Max and Chloe sat at a couch next to the large bookshelves. They both watched him a bit. Eventually Chloe looked over at Max.

"Are you ok?"

"Why? You're the one who got molested." Max quickly said back. Chloe nodded.

"Let's not bring that up again. I mean, generally? The Doctor got shot and he shot someone. To anyone else that's terrifying. You didn't really have a reaction." Chloe explained. Max nodded and shrugged.

"So?

"Well, any specific reason why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just trained myself not to care that much. I don't know if you could tell, but feelings haven't exactly been easy to have." She explained. Chloe sighed.

"I'm sorry. Is that why you hate me so much?" She asked. Max seemed shocked at the accusation.

"I don't hate you."

"Well, in my point of view, you seemed to ignore me every chance you get. You took the chance of dancing with him without even consoling me. I just see it as a nice gesture." Chloe explained. Max seemed to get annoyed.

"Look, just because I don't do something you like, doesn't mean I hate you. God you can be so annoying sometimes." Max half yelled. Chloe started to get annoyed as well.

"So you do hate me?" She asked angrily. Max snapped again.

"You know what? Yes! Yes I do. I despise your incessant niceness. God it's so annoying. You realise not everyone deserves that." Max yelled. Chloe started to get a bit louder.

"I don't care! People who are mean need it the most." Chloe said back. Max rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't start quoting the posters in your counsellors office." Max said back.

At this point, the Doctor was watching this fight unfold. Also at this point, Chloe noticed he was watching them. She quickly closed her mouth. Max saw too and stopped talking.

"Don't stop on my account. I love a good cat fight." He said with a smile.

"We weren't cat fighting." Max said quickly.

"Well, kinda." Chloe said.

"Shut it blondie." Max said back. Chloe looked hurt. The Doctor sighed.

"Is this going to be like this the whole time?" He asked. Both of them shook their head. The Doctor nodded and smiled. He took a sip of his Pepsi and set it back on the console.

"While you were fighting, we landed." He said, pulling up his scanner. Max and Chloe quickly ran over to see where they were.

"Where now?" Chloe asked.

"Space! About 5 centuries in your future. I think we're on a spaceship." He said. Then the scanner turned on.

A collection of trees showed up on the scanner. They saw some bugs climbing on leaves. Max and Chloe looked at the Doctor confused.

"Ah, right." He said, acceptingly.

"You do know how to fly this thing?" Max asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course, but Chelsea can be a bit stubborn sometimes. Wants to check it out?" He asked them. Chloe smiled a bit and Max nodded.

"Let's go!" They said. The Doctor nodded. He put and long blue jacket and top hat back on, and walked out the doors.


	6. RB-51: Part 1

**Happy Valentines Day Everyone!**

Ray sat down at his chair in front of his large screen. He tapped some keys on the computer and a monitor pulled up in the screen. A large green forest appeared on the screen. He took a sip of his coffee and sat back in his chair.

"Another long day planned?" Jordan, his assistant asked. Ray nodded.

"Sadly yes. RB-51 isn't being very cooperative." He complained watching the screen. Jordan sighed and sat down next to him. They both stared at the screen for a little bit.

"So, did they finish the telepathy experiments?"

"Yes they did. This one is sonar testing. We want him to detect heat signatures in the forest." Ray explained to Jordan.

"Oh got it. How's it going?"

"I already said, he's not being very cooperative." Ray said, a bit annoyed. Jordan took a hint so she decided to stay quiet for a bit. Eventually she saw something on her own screen.

"He's picked up three heat signals." Jordan reported. Ray quickly looked at a monitor next to the screen and saw three small dots next to each other. Another one was steadily moving towards them.

"Interesting, I didn't think they would put the heat signatures so close together." Ray pointed out. Jordan shrugged.

"I mean, some people would have back up in the forest." She stated. Ray nodded.

"True. Well, the signatures shouldn't last long anyway. I give it about 30 seconds." He said. Then they sat back and waited for the lights to go out.

Meanwhile, in the forest. It was silent. Just the sound of simulated animals. But then a new noise surfaced. The groaning and wheezing of a Type 40 TT Capsule, or TARDIS. A large wooden blue box appeared in between some trees. It stood there for a little bit, then a door on the front popped open.

"Well, a forest is good too. I think it's nice." The Doctor said, walking out. Max followed, along with Chloe.

"I guess." Max said, a little disappointed.

"I love it!" Chloe said with a smile. Max rolled her eyes, but the Doctor didn't see. He took a deep breath, but then he paused.

"Woah, that's different." He said.

"What is?" Chloe asked.

"The air, it's not right." He said. Max and Chloe looked at each other a bit confused.

"Is it poisoned or something?" Max asked.

"No, just different. Not natural Earth air." He said, taking another deep breath. Chloe and Max looked around.

"So where are we?"

"Not a clue. Want to find out?" He asked.

"Sure! Let's go." Chloe said excitingly. Max shrugged. The Doctor then led the team away from the box and into the depths of the forest.

The Doctor stopped. Max and Chloe were thrown off, but they stopped with him.

"What?" Max asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. He just quickly jumped to the floor. He put his ear on the floor.

"What?" Max repeated. Then, everyone heard rustling. It seemed increasingly faint. But the sound quickly translated to what sounded like steady footsteps running. Running towards them. The Doctor quickly stood up.

"Max, Chloe. Run!" He said. They quickly started running in the opposite direction.

"What are we running from?" Chloe asked, trying to keep up.

"I don't know! But it doesn't sound good!" The Doctor said. They kept running trying to keep ahead from whoever was chasing them.

"Why are the heat signatures moving?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. I thought they were just little stands." Jordan replied. Ray nodded to himself in agreement. He pressed some keys on the holographic keyboard projected on his desk.

"I'm gonna pull up the camera near to the moving heat signatures. Let's see what this is." He said. Jordan nodded in response and wheeled her chair over to look at the camera.

The screen changed to another shot of the same forest. Suddenly three figures made there way through the trees. Three teenagers wearing different clothing. One was a guy wearing a blue suit. The two girls looked very different to each other. Ray stood up in shock. Jordan just sat there with her mouth open.

"What the hell?" Ray asked.

"How could they be in there? The older subjects were destroyed."

"These aren't older subjects. Their new." Ray explained.

"Well, do we get them out or let RB-51 take them out?" Jordan asked. Ray sat back down. He thought about it for a second. Then he typed into his keyboard.

"I'm ending the simulation." He said. Jordan nodded and started to turn off her own switches.

The trio ran through the forest. The Doctor has the girls run in front of him to protect them.

All of the sudden, the Doctor stopped moving. The two girls got a bit further before they stopped and went back to him.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"It stopped." He said. Max listened.

"Yeah they did. Where did he go?" She asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor responded. Chloe listened around more.

"The bugs are gone to. There's no noise." She said. The Doctor listened. There was silence in the forest.

Then the Doctor rose his hand to a Leaf on the tree. He touched it. It was like stone. It stayed completely still. He looked around and saw the entire forest. Nothing was moving. No wind through the trees. The entire world around them had stopped.

All of the sudden, the trees disappeared all at once. Chloe jumped at the sudden change. The Doctor turned around. They were in a large grid area. Max looked around.

"What is this?"

"A simulation. We were never in a forest." The Doctor explained.

Chloe suddenly ran away from the group. The Doctor looked and saw she was running towards a child. The Doctor ran over towards him.

"Is he ok?" The Doctor asked. Chloe shrugged and stammered.

"I-I don't know!" She panicked.

"Calm down. He's not dead." The Doctor quickly said. Max bent down and saw some red markings on his head.

"What we were running from. Did it get him?" Max asked. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and zapped the markings.

"These are old, very old. Just as old as he is. These markings were made at birth." The Doctor explained.

"So what, birthmarks?" Max asked.

"No, too similar. They're man made." He explained. Chloe looked around.

"Where's the monster that was chasing us?"

"I don't think there was one. I think it was him." The Doctor stated. Chloe took a step back as a reflex while Max did nothing. They all had the same thought, how could this kid be as frightening as it was?

At this point, a door opened in the simulation. 5 guards with guns came up to the three of them and aimed it at them.

"Hands up, now!" One of them shouted. The Doctor and Chloe rose their hands. Max hesitated, but she rose them slowly.

"Wow, second trip and already getting arrested. I think that might be a record." The Doctor said with a grin. Max and Chloe didn't respond. Max looked mad but Chloe looked scared as handcuffs were placed on all three of them.

Two guards pulled in a stretcher and put the young boy on it. The Doctor stared at him while he was being taken away, wondering what he was.


	7. RB-51: Part 2

The Doctor, Max, and Chloe were quickly pushed into a jail cell. Chloe almost fell over, but was able to grab onto a rail. She pulled herself up and quickly glanced around the room. It was a small gray cell. Chloe looked around quickly. She walked over to a small round window that was pitch black.

"Woah." She said, realising it wasn't just blackness, it was space. All of space containing several stars and constellations. Max walked over and quickly gained a similar look. The Doctor looked over the lock, and didn't notice the two girls transfixed by the outside black space.

"Dammit, deadlocked." He said. He expected a question on someone's part. But no one did. He looked and saw his companions transfixed outside. He walked over and looked out the window too.

A nearby comet flew by, something that the doctor had seen a million times. But he found himself smiling at it. It had really been a long time since he has been up here.

The door behind them opened. The Doctor quickly turned around to see two scientists. A man and a woman. Both looking at them with great curiosity.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. The Doctor smiled warmly at them.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." He said, on a reflex. The two scientists looked at the two girls behind him. They were still transfixed by space outside. The Doctor tapped their shoulders. They turned around quickly and looked at each scientist.

"Max, Chloe." He said motioning to each girl. "Who are you?" He asked them.

The male scientist hesitated, but stepped forward.

"Come with us for questioning." He told them. The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Sure. Come on." He said to Max and Chloe. They both quickly walked up to the Doctor.

The scientist led them to a room down a long hallway. All three of them were placed inside.

There wasn't a desk or a chair. It was a big padded room. Max got a nervous look on her face. Chloe looked scared. The Doctor just quickly scanned the room around them.

After a few minutes. The two scientists came back into the room. But they had hazard suits on. They stood next to each other and kept completely still.

"How did you get in the testing chamber?" The man asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"I accidentally materialized my time machine in there. I honestly had no intention of messing anything up." He explained. The scientists studied his face, looking for signs of lying. They were surprised not to find any despite his obvious lying.

"Why are you wearing hazard suits?" Max asked.

"We take all precautions necessary." The woman said. The man nodded in agreement.

He revealed a folder from behind him. He held it out to the Doctor.

"Take it." He said. The Doctor took it, confused. Max and Chloe looked over at the folder along with the Doctor.

He opened the folder and saw a bunch of familiar faces. He smiled at the faces.

"Do you recognize any of those people?" The man asked.

"Yeah, all of them actually. Lethbridge Stewart, Benton, Liz Shaw, Jo Grant, Sarah Jane, and even a couple versions of me." He stated.

"Which ones are you?" Max asked. The Doctor pointed to 3 of them. One of them had a black mop hairdo and a bowtie. One had a frock coat and white curly hair. The last had a toothy grin and a scarf.

"Wow.." Chloe said.

"Why are you showing me these pictures?" The Doctor asked. The man took off his radioactive helmet along with the woman.

"I think it's time I introduce myself. My name is Ray, and this is my assistant Jordan. Welcome back to UNIT, Doctor. Sorry about the weird introduction. We didn't know how early you were in your life or even how recent you had regenerated. Your young appearance threw us off." Ray explained. The Doctor smiled at them. He jumped up and shook both Ray and Jordan's hand.

"No problem! I had no idea that this was UNIT."

"What's UNIT?" Max asked, with Chloe looking like she wanted to know to.

"UNIT is like the UK's answer to Area 51. I was their scientific advisor back in the 1970's." He explained.

"You technically still are. In fact, you've come at a very opportune time Doctor." Roy explained.

"Oh of course, you still haven't explained that little kid." The Doctor said. Roy nodded.

"Come with us to the Observatory." Jordan commanded. The three of them walked with them out of the room and followed them down a long hallway.

"Wait, so you work for the government?" Max asked the Doctor. He shrugged.

"Kinda, I guess. I mean, I don't get paid." He said.

"You need money?" Chloe asked.

"No. Well, not usually." The Doctor said.

"So what do you get?" Max asked.

"I don't get anything. I just like seeing the world alive. I've saved you guys countless times." He explained.

"Oh, wow. Thank you then!" Chloe said.

"Your welcome. That's more of a thanks I usually get." The Doctor said, jokingly.

The 5 people walked up to a door labeled Observatory. The door opened after a card was scanned. The door opened, revealing a room with metal grey walls. A large window looking over another room was visible. A lot of clipboard with paper and folders were all over the large table in there. The Doctor immediately went to those and flipped through each one extremely quickly. After 30 seconds, he was done.

"You guys are trying to artificially start human evolution. Why?" The Doctor asked.

"The human genome is incredibly flawed in design. The process of ageing itself is a flaw. So we think that we can correct those flaws. We also think we can make the DNA changeable in the moment of wherever the human is. Say, make a human stronger just by excreting force. Make them faster just by running. Like a Chameleon for the physical side." Roy explained.

The Doctor, after hearing this, didn't exactly know what to think. He had no problem with the actual idea of this, but this specific application was incredibly dangerous.

"You raise these kids like this from birth?"

"Well, yes. It's hard to change predetermined DNA already. It was easier to change the genetic code during the fetal stage. As you can clearly see, RB-51 is an amazing success." Ray said, motioning to the glass window.

"But this is ridiculous. You can't just mess with DNA that blindly, you need specific ideas and goals. This isn't a buffet." The Doctor said arguing back.

"Um, guys?" Chloe asked. The Doctor looked over along with Ray, Jordan, and Max. She was pointing at through the glass. Jordan quickly walked over to see the problem.

"What is it?" Ray asked. Jordan looked back with a panicked look.

"He's gone."

"What? How?"

Ray quickly ran to the computer in front of the wall. The other screens next to it changed to static pictures of different hallways.

"I don't see him on the monitors." Ray said looking closely.

"Neither do I." Jordan followed.

Suddenly, a movement quickly fled across one of the screens. It was greeted by a tiny shriek from Chloe. "Where is that?" The Doctor asked.

Before anyone could answer, the screens went black. At first it looked like the screens had turned off, but the lights in the room they were all in turned off leaving them all in blackness.

"Doctor!" Max yelled. She quickly made her way through the darkness and grabbed ahold of him. Chloe did the same. The Doctor seemed to not notice. He took out a flashlight from his long jacket and turned it on.

"He turned out the lights?" Jordan asked, just standing next to Ray.

"Evidently. Do we have back up systems?" The Doctor asked.

"We should, I don't know why they aren't turning on." Jordan said.

"What about rebooting the system? How do we do that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's on the other side of the station. We don't have any other crew members on board. So we need to get to it ourselves." Ray explained.

"You should go yourself. We can guide you to the area." Ray said. The Doctor wove his hands.

"Woah woah woah, you're going really fast."

"We don't know what other systems shut off. As far as we're concerned, the oxygen supply cut off too. We need to start it back up as soon as possible. You'll need to bring one of your companions with you. It's a two handed switch." Jordan explained.

The Doctor tried to say something, but he gave up. He looked at either side of him. Both Max and Chloe were still grabbing him. They both had a distressed look.

"Are you sure there aren't any other crew members on board?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." Ray said, sympathetically.

"Right, who wants to do it? There's an kid running around who might want to kill us all." The Doctor said with a tone of humour. Neither of them said anything. Eventually Max sighed.

"I'll do it. Chloe shouldn't have to risk her life. Plus, we haven't had much of a time to catch up since you lost your memory." She said. The Doctor hesitated, but nodded.

"Ok, fine. Let's get there as soon as we can." The Doctor said.

Jordan rustled through her papers and held up an earpiece.

"Put this on, we'll communicate through this." She said. The Doctor took it and put it on.

"Right then, let's go." He said. Max quickly grabbed his hand. Chloe noticed this but didn't say anything. Then the Doctor and Max left the room.


End file.
